


Blue Armour and Green Skies

by AngelofDarkness



Category: Fallout (Video Games), Fallout 4
Genre: Brotherhood of Steel (Fallout), F/M, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, One Shot, One Shot Collection
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-12-30
Updated: 2019-12-30
Packaged: 2021-02-18 08:03:34
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,162
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21890905
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AngelofDarkness/pseuds/AngelofDarkness
Summary: Enter Artemis, the sole survivor. Known for the Vault-Tech Blue Power Armour she wears, not one person, synth, ghoul or friendly mutant in the entire wasteland has seen her face since she left Vault 111. These are their stories.
Relationships: Paladin Danse/Female Sole Survivor
Kudos: 3





	Blue Armour and Green Skies

Unease filled the two travelers as they worked their way downhill, the sky slowly turning green with each step further. Both donned in their suits of power armour, the radiation wouldn't take as much of a toll on them as it would otherwise. The radiation was far from their main concern. The blue-armoured one knew of it's horrors, as they had been through it once over. Deathclaws, radscorpions and worse roamed the sea of radiation, making it far more dangerous than any raider hideout or mutant stronghold. 

Still, as the two slowly worked their way along, they kept their weapons at the ready. 

" We should be there within the next two hours, given we don't run into any...distractions." Paladin Danse spoke as he came to Artemis' side before a lowland rad-swamp. Looking to her pip boy, they were indeed still heading in the right direction. Tasked with tracking down a payload of bombs for the inevitable battle against the Institute, they were heading for a hopefully abandoned and still intact prewar facility. Never mind the dangerous travel there; they didn't even know for certain if the facility was still there. They could only hope. 

" Well, there's no time to lose, Paladin." She reached up and flicked on the blue headlamp of her armour to scan the swamp area for any threats. In the distance, a flash of radiation thunder outlined a building just over the next hill. A church, by the looks of it. She didn't hesitate in starting in that direction. " Come on, let's check it out. Might have something salvageable." Stepping into the overly radiated muck, the swamp had looked clear enough to Artemis. 

Paladin Danse had merely nodded, starting to follow when he saw the shifting soil. "On your left!" He shouted, planting his feet and raising his rifle to shoot. Yet as the soil broke and a massive dark radscorpion dove out, it was far too late. With an incredibly precise attack to Artemis' knee pit, the stinger pierced the fabric and stayed buried there. Artemis cried out, jerking to the side to take a swing at the head of the radscorpion with Betsy, her bladed tire iron. 

Between Danse's laser rifle and the few direct cuts to the radscorpion's head, the creature had collapsed to the ground. Reaching back to pull the stinger from her leg, Artemis' vision was already becoming fuzzy.

"S-something's...wrong..." She gasped, 

Paladin Danse was at her side in a moment, helping her stand straight as he supported her injured leg. 

" I've got you, I've got you." He insisted as they got a steady pace going towards the building. " Let's get to the church and do a proper medical evaluation of that. Everything will be ok." Danse promised.

"Alright, I...alright." Artemis winced as they moved up the next hill, heading over it to get inside the church. 

~ ~ ~

It took more than a few minutes for them to find their way into the sunken church, but once in it was easy enough to get Artemis out of her power armour, comfortable against the wall. This wasn't the first time Danse had seen Artemis out of her armour; last time was an emergency as well. Paladin Danse was at her side, going through the med kit he had brought along. " Talk to me, Soldier." He insisted as he got to work bandaging the wound. 

"I've been to this church before. You know...before." She started, flinching as he removed the power armour from the leg frame, to access the puncture wound better. Already her vision was swimming with colours, the display inside her helmet no longer making a lot of sense. The numbers on the dials no longer made sense, and she couldn't tell left from right. Still, Artemis kept talking. " Came here when I was a kid... Christmas Mass and all that." She bit back a laugh; as a kid she never would've imagined being in this church more than a few times, let alone in these circumstances. " Burned my hand on the wax candle they had me hold. We left and got donuts after. It was almost like a soft bread dough with icing on top. Nothing beat them." She could imagine the sweetness of a cereal donut, cinnamon and toasty.

And like that, Artemis wasn't there. She looked and Danse and squinted, as if he was farther away than he was. Then she laughed. An eruption of laughter and snorts that only further perpetuated her giggle fit. For a moment Danse was stricken, watching Artemis so...out of character. It was sad to say that Artemis never usually laughed like this; hell, given they wore their armour so often it was hard to tell when she smiled.

"Artemis? Are you...are you ok?" Danse tried to remain serious; after all, this was surely a side effect of whatever the radscorpion injected her with. While this was something he had never seen before, it surely could be a Commonwealth variant; poison induced hallucinations or the like. Still, the concern remained for his knight. 

She managed to catch her breath, grabbing his shoulder for stability as she held her stomach. " O-oh my god. Pal-adin, Danse! I get it!" She sounded out his name as if she were explaining a joke, then burst into laughter again until tears started rolling down her cheeks. 

" Oh, ah, yes...Paladin Danse. That's me." Despite all they had been through together, it was all strictly formal. Hell, the few times Paladin Danse had been back to Sanctuary with Artemis, she showed him to shack he could rest in for the night, before going off and shutting herself in this faded blue house across the way. Admittedly, he had spoken long enough with the journalist to to sort out her backstory. It didn't take a genius to know that surely must be her home from before. Danse was far from involved with Artemis personally, yet the moment it became a hug it was incredibly so. 

Artemis hugged Paladin Danse, sobbing against his chest as the giggle fit died down. She outright sobbed, holding onto him for dear life as he carefully wrapped his arms around her, gently rubbing her back to help calm her. 

" Rivet city was massive, you know. For a beached aircraft carrier, it was sturdy, strong...still mostly put together. We made do," He continued slowly. Perhaps distracting her would help with whatever emotional turmoil pushed her trip to this degree. " Me and the other kids loved exploring it. Even with how many people lived there, we had empty space. Far corners of the ship that never stayed occupied long enough...the basement level, where the hull of the ship split to meet the ground. It was a marvel, Artemis." He looked down at her, to discover she had stopped crying, merely resting her cheek against his chest, breathing slowly. Perhaps things were coming back to her now.

"t-thank you, Danse." 

"It's no problem, Artemis." 


End file.
